Team Justice
by Secret Agent A
Summary: When Robin appears at the doorstep of Titans East tower, beaten and battered, Speedy tries to track down his attacker, Aqualad catches an illness while searching, Bumblebee is still trying too build the tower, and Mas and Menos find a girl washed up on the shore. After the girl heals Robin,he and Speedy start to form a team of their own as they meet the girl's teammates.
1. Fallen Bird

Team Justice

Chapter 1

"Fish tacos? What were you thinking?" Aqualad's voice cried through the Titans East tower. Robin stifled his sobs as he limped upstairs. His whole body hurt. His attacker had really taken him by surprise and injected a needle into his arm that made his whole body lose the ability to move. Robin shuddered at the memory as he made his way up to where the Titans were.

"I'm from the ocean! These were probably friends of mine!" Aqualad cried, slamming his hand on the table that held multiple bags of fish tacos.

"You said get lunch, I got lunch. Chow down." Speedy said, simply before shoving a taco in his mouth. Aqualad screamed and fainted. Mas and Menos sniffed the air and zoomed over to the table. Speedy ran a hand through his hair and almost cried out to feel it windblown. He started combing his hair while the twins feasted on the tacos. Aqualad moaned as he watched the twins eat those awful meals. Bumblebee flew down and looked at her list.

"Alright, the sensor grids up on level four and- Bumblebee cut herself off when she saw the others relaxing.

"Well don't you fellas look comfy?" She commented. "C'mon guys, this tower isn't gonna build itself and that's a supercomputer not a foot stool." She scolded Speedy who had his feet rested on the supercomputer. Speedy scoffed as he removed his feet.

"Thanks mom." He said, sarcastically.

"Can't work…tacos." Aqualad croaked, staring at the fish in the twin's hands.

"Estos?" The twins asked in unison, holding the tacos to him.

"Oh man." Aqualad mumbled, feeling bile rushing up to his throat. He gagged as he ran over to the water and dived in. Mas and Menos sniggered with food in their cheeks as Speedy glared at Bumblebee.

"So who died and made you queen anyhow?" He asked, curtly. Bumblebee flew over to him and glared back.

"Well maybe you could call the shots if you spent more time working and less time messing with your hair, dude." She said in the same tone. At that, Mas and Menos started singing mockingly towards Speedy.

"You're lucky I can't understand that you little- Speedy threatened with a drill but was cut off when Bumblebee stepped in front of them.

"Hey, leave them alone!" She snapped.

"Don't tell me what to do." Speedy snapped back. Just them Aqualad appeared in the fight.

"If you're going to eat my friends, as least have the decency to get rid of the evidence!" He shouted. Just as the five started bickering they heard a knock at the door. Confused, Aqualad went over to answer it and when he was right in front of the door, he could here stifled sobs and shaky breaths on the other end. He opened it and what he saw shocked him. There stood Robin with his arms around his chest as if he was trying to hold himself together, his mask had been ripped off so he held it in place but behind it Aqualad could see a bruise forming on his right eye, his clothes were tattered and covered in blood, and there was blood dripping from his hair.

"Robin…" Aqualad spoke, softly. He was soon joined by the twins who rushed at his side faster than lightning. The twins gasped at the sight of their leader.

"Que occurrir?" They asked, concerned. Robin opened his mouth to say something but then he collapsed.

"ROBIN!" Aqualad cried, catching him before he could hit the ground. He slid his arm under Robin's legs and the other behind his shoulders, wincing at the wet feeling on his back before carrying him to where the infirmary was.

"Hey Aqualad, who was-Robin?" Speedy cut off at the sight of his best friend in Aqualad's arms. He rushed over to Aqualad and stared at his fallen friend's unconscious face.

"What happened?" Speedy demanded as Aqualad set Robin on one of the hospital beds. Robin opened his eyes just as the twins started to gently remove the clots of blood from his spiky hair.

"He came over here and then he passed out a minute later." Aqualad informed as Speedy started to remove Robin's uniform. They all gasped and the twins tried to fight back tears. Robin's chest and ribs were covered in bruises, his arms were covered in black and blue, his legs had over twelve bruises and were littered with cuts. When Speedy turned Robin so he was looking at his back, he felt the urge to vomit, Aqualad looked like he was ready to pass out, and the twins were now wiping their wet eyes as tears fell down their cheeks. The sight was _**horrendous.**_ Robin's back had long neat slices all over his flesh. Blood dripped onto the white sheets, staining them a dark scarlet color. Hardly any part of his back was unscathed. Aqualad looked at his hand to see it was moist and a drop of red liquid slipped from his palm, splashing onto the floor. Speedy was trembling. But it wasn't fear or from cries but rage. Someone had hurt his best friend who he had known since they were ten. Robin and Speedy were practically brothers. They knew each other's identities. Speedy removed Robin's mask and Aqualad and the twins gasped again. Only this time it was from wonder. Robin had mesmerizing sapphire blue eyes that reminded Aqualad of the most beautiful oceans.

"Azul." Mas and Menos said, wondrously.

"Who did this to you?" Speedy demanded. Robin was once again cut off.

"Hey! If you guys are messing around again I'm going to-Robin?" Bumblebee stopped at the sight of the battered and bloody boy on the hospital bed. She dropped her list and drill before flying over to his side. She saw his enchanting eyes and got lost in them like the twins and Aqualad until Speedy repeated the question again.

"Robin, who did this to you? Speedy repeated, impatiently. Robin flinched and Speedy immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound harsh." He apologized and Robin just nodded. Robin sniffed and wiped away a few stray tears.

"Joker." His voice cracked. "The Joker did this."

The twins looked each other with confused expressions, Bumblebee gasped, Aqualad wiped a tear from his eye, and the hole in the wall was proof that Speedy had punched it. Robin jumped at the sudden action and pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them before burying his face in his legs. Bumblebee flew over to the cabinets and started gauzing Robin's cuts.

"Hmm, I think those marks on your back need stitches." She suggested as she looked at his back. Robin flinched as Bumblebee stitched his back while Aqualad took a wet washcloth to wipe the blood off his face. Speedy, however, was still trembling with rage. Bumblebee noticed Speedy's enraged expression as she finished patching up Robin's back.

"Speedy?" She asked, cautiously. Speedy punched the wall again.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" He shouted. Behind his mask his eyes were full of tears and murderous fury.

"NO!" Robin immediately cried out. "Speedy, he's going to create an army. You can't. Please don't."

Speedy's expression softened at the sight of Robin's terrified face. He sat on a chair next to the bed and stroked his friend's hair.

"Fine, I won't. For you." He said, softly. Robin sent him a grateful smile and Aqualad started to help him into a hospital gown. Mas and Menos zoomed out of the room and came back with a cup of water.

"Gracias." Robin thanked, taking the water.

"De nada." They said, softly. Robin started gently sipping the water, it felt nice as it slid down his dry throat.

"You should get some rest." Bumblebee suggested, putting the first aid kit back in the cupboard. Robin softly nodded as Mas took the empty glass from him and closed his eyes. Speedy stood up.

"Let's go, we need to discuss this." He ordered.


	2. Tracking, illnesses, and stress

Tracking, illnesses, and stress

"Okay, the Joker is the one who assaulted Robin but he could be anywhere right now." Bumblebee said, searching the computer. Speedy was jumping from one building to the next, looking for any signs of green hair and a purple shirt.

"Look Bee, all that matters right now is we find him and bring him to justice." He said, jumping to the next building. Aqualad had been searching through the water in the sewers for any unusual signs of the Joker.

"Speedy, I searched the sewers. They're all-Ah-ACHOO!" Aqualad sneezed and sniffed. "Great, now I'm getting sick."

"Keep looking, he's around here somewhere. I know it." Speedy assured. Mas and Menos were zooming down the streets, looking for any signs of the sadistic man with green hair.

"Las calles estan todas limpias." Mas said, holding his communicator while the other hand was holding Menos's hand. _They're lucky I can't understand that. _Speedy thought to himself. Aqualad swam through a large pipe that leads to the ocean waters. He sneezed again before diving into the cleaner but still filthy water. He started contacting the sea creatures and they swam off after hearing his orders. Aqualad started hacking and coughing, causing bubbles to emerge from his mouth. He started swimming through the waves to head for East Street near the piers. Speedy and the twins were already there. Before he could reach up to climb but instead he sneezed his way up. He felt a wave of nausea come over him as he sat on a bench with the twins.

"Guys, what if the Joker isn't even here anymore?" He asked, holding his stomach. "We've been searching all-ACHOO!-ACHOO!-ACHOO!"

"All night." Bumblebee finished for him as he went into a coughing fit. Aqualad groaned as he let himself go limp in his seat.

"Please tell me we're going home now." Aqualad begged as Mas and Menos gently stroked his wet hair.

"Speedy, 'el es enformo." Mas said, worriedly. Menos nodded in agreement. "Necesitamos tomarle el hogar!"

Speedy raised an eyebrow.

"Sure…whatever that means." He muttered.

"Speedy, I think they're trying to tell you he's sick because he doesn't look so good." Bumblebee suggested, eyeing through the monitor at their now green teammate. The twins each set a hand on his forehead only to feel how warm he was. They both yanked their hands away when he started to have a painful coughing fit. Speedy face palmed himself as Aqualad gagged and immediately dove back into the water.

"Fine! Mas, Menos, take Aqualad back to the tower; Bee will take care of him." He commanded.

"And you?" Bumblebee asked, cautiously.

"I'm going after the Joker." Speedy replied, simply.

"Speedy, we searched all night. I'm pretty sure he's not even here." Aqualad slurred as he emerged from the water.

"Si." Mas and Menos agreed as they helped Aqualad to his feet.

"No, I'm not-"Speedy was cut off by Bumblebee.

"C'mon Speedy, if he were here, I think we would've tracked him by now. Besides, you're gonna stress yourself out." She said, firmly. "Get back to the tower, all of you."

Speedy grumbled in annoyance as they all started heading back to the tower. He will find the Joker and nothing will stop him until that sickening villain was brought to justice.

**Well, there's the second chapter. If you guys have any ideas, review! I might announce the winner in the next chapter.**

**Secret Agent A over and out**


	3. Shooting Star

Shooting Star

Bumblebee tapped her foot after she placed a thermometer in Aqualad's mouth for two minutes. When the tiny device beeped she took it out and cringed at the number.

"103.5, not good." She muttered as Aqualad lay back down.

It's probably-ACHOO!" Aqualad sneezed. "It's probably Hepatitis. It's very common in the ocean during this season."

Bumblebee gently stroked his hair out of his face before standing up.

"Get some sleep, fish boy. I'll check on you in a few hours." She said before walking out of the medical room. After she closed the door, Aqualad turned his head to where Robin was asleep on the bed next to him_. I hope we find the Joker soon before Speedy becomes the next patient in here_. He thought to himself before falling into a deep slumber.

******Back at Titans Tower******

The Titans back in Jump City were having their usual morning. Raven was reading one of her books while drinking a cup of herbal tea and Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing over breakfast, again.

"Dude, there is no way I am eating any of your nasty tofu stuff!" Cyborg shouted.

"Hey! Tofu is not nasty; it's healthier and better than your meat, animal killer!" Beast Boy shouted back. While the two were arguing, a concerned looking Starfire walked in.

"Friends, have any of you seen Robin? I cannot find him anywhere." She said, worriedly. Cyborg and Beast Boy scoffed.

"Probably still going crazy about this Joker guy again." Cyborg muttered.

"Yeah, he's been going all psycho lately and hasn't been much help either." Beast Boy added.

"Wherever he is, I just hope he's okay because those words you said to him last night were very harsh." Starfire said, pushing her hair back.

"He's not okay."

The Titans turned to see an enraged looking Speedy on the giant screen looking murderously at them.

"Speedy, what do you mean?" Starfire asked, more worried.

"I mean he showed up at our door last night, beaten, battered, and tortured after running away from you jerks by that thing he ran into last night!" Speedy roared.

"Whoa, whoa, there Speedy!" Cyborg exclaimed. "What exactly happened?"

"Last night, Robin showed up at our house covered in bruises, four broken ribs, littered with cuts, and his back has been whipped and slashed until he was nearly bleeding to death!" Speedy shouted.

"Speedy, calm down!" Bumblebee scolded from behind him.

"Bee, these jerks are the reason he ran into the Joker last night! They kicked him out of his own home and said who knows what to him!" Speedy shouted back at the black girl.

"Yes, they may have gotten into a little argument but-"Bumblebee started but she was cut off by the raging archer.

"LITTLE? You call running away from your 'former friends' after being forced to leave a 'LITTLE ARGUMENT?" Speedy shouted, irritably.

******The shores of Titans East Tower******

Mas and Menos sat outside the tower near the shore thinking about what has happened so far. First, Robin, their faithful leader had shown up at their door last night in the weakest state they had ever seen. Second, Speedy becomes angrier and crazily determined every second to find Robin's attacker. Third, Aqualad comes down with an illness. Then finally, Bumblebee is stressing about how they can build their tower sooner and help their friends at the same time. Mas sighed.

"Que vamos a hacer?" He asked, tossing a little rock into the water. "El Robin esta' lastimado, Aqualad es enfermo, Bumblebee esta' tensianando sobre la torre y el Robin curative y el Aqualad, e Speedy to davia esta' intendavo suguir al bromista."

Menos shrugged and looked back at the crashing waves when something caught his eye. There lying on the wet sand was a girl.

"Mas mirada!" Menos cried, pointing to where the girl lay. They held hands and zoomed over to her. They turned her so she was facing them. They wiped the sand from her face and her hair. She was deathly pale and her breathing was labored. Mas and Menos held the girl over their heads and zoomed into the tower. They stopped once they reached the infirmary and set the girl on one of the beds across from Aqualad and Robin. Mas ran a hand through the girl's silky red hair while Menos ran out and came back in, dragging Bumblebee with him.

"Oh goodness!" She gasped, flying over to the girl's body. Aqualad, who started to stir in his sleep, opened his eyes.

"W-what the-?" He mumbled. Bumblebee examined the girl's body and soon sighed with relief.

"She's okay. I think she probably passed out from exhaustion." She said, brushing red locks out of the girl's face. The girl stirred at the touch and her eyes started fluttering. Mas and Menos raced to her side as soon as she opened her eyes. Her eyes were a pretty emerald green that matched perfectly with her flowing hair.

"Where am I?" She asked, looking at her surroundings.

"You're at Titans East." Bumblebee answered. "What's your name?"

"I'm Shooting Star." The ginger sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

"Where are you from?" Bumblebee asked, taking a seat next the Shooting Star's bed.

"I was taken in after I lost my memory." Shooting Star looked down and starting fiddling with her fingers. "I was soon officially owned by a man who called himself either Uncle J or…Joker."

"WHAT?" Aqualad and Bumblebee shouted in unison.

"QUE?" Mas and Menos shouted. Shooting Star jumped at the sudden yelling but continued her story.

"The only thing I remembered was my real name and my powers. I hated working for the Joker. He was so cruel to a boy he abducted last night and I couldn't take it anymore. I escaped but I had no idea where I was going and it's all a blank from there." Shooting Star explained. Bumblebee's hand quickly covered her mouth to keep from gasping and the twins each took one of Shooting Star's hands. Aqualad broke into a harsh coughing fit that made Shooting Star flinch in sympathy. She got off the bed and walked over to the sick boy.

"I sense you have Hepatitis." She stated, touching Aqualad's wrist. Shooting Star wandered over to where Robin still lay unconscious and she gasped in horror. "H-he's the boy that Joker tormented last night!"

"What exactly happened?" Bumblebee asked, worry tinted in her voice. Shooting Star felt tears threaten to fall from her emerald colored eyes.

"It was possibly a few minutes before midnight the Joker dragged him in while he was unconscious and handcuffed him. I could do nothing but watch as he started beating the boy with a crowbar about fifteen times or possibly more than that. Then he took out a whip and started lashing his back before…b-before…"

"Before what?" Bumblebee asked, feeling the fear and concern bubbling in her stomach. Shooting Star was crying now and tears were dripping down her face one by one.

"He took out a small sack and dumped three different b-blades out and started slashing at him with each knife until he was laying half dead on the floor. He left the room to let him bleed to death and I couldn't watch anymore. That was when I flew away from the horrendous sight. I ever so badly wanted to help him but the Joker put this collar on me that shocked me unconscious if I disobeyed him. I dived into the ocean and the collar snapped off. I ran away and somehow ended up here." Shooting Star wiped her wet eyes once she finished. The twins gripped her hands tighter and Bumblebee tried to keep herself from breaking down. Shooting Star suddenly flew over Robin's sleeping form and touched his forehead with her finger. She started whispering something no one in the room could make out before removing her finger from the fallen leaders head. Robin's eyes fluttered open. The bruise on his face vanished and the marks on his back looked as if they had already healed. Robin's blue eyes scanned his surroundings and met eyes with the ginger.

"W-who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Shooting Star. I'm sure you won't be feeling anymore pain." The red head smiled warmly.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Bumblebee asked in awe. "You healed him!"

"Martian healing charm." Shooting Star replied as Robin stood up. He felt no pain at all. "I healed all of his injuries but…sadly I can't heal the sick with my magic…Wait! I got it!"

Shooting Star flew out the window with Bumblebee following her with a puzzled expression on her features.


	4. Karen, Roy, Dick, and Louisa

Karen, Roy, Dick, and Louisa

Bumblebee followed Shooting Star all the way over to an abandoned building near the darker streets of Jump city. They landed at the entrance and Shooting Star knocked on the door. They didn't have to wait long until someone finally answered. It was a girl with long brown hair with blue eyes wearing a black and red corset dress; dangly onyx earrings, grey tights, black flat shoes, a golden star hair clip, a lacy black necklace, and had a red bag in her hand. Her eyes widened at the sight of Shooting Star and flung her arms around her.

"Shooting Star! Where have you been?" The girl asked, releasing the ginger. "We searched all night and found no sign of you!"

"I ran into trouble and had amnesia for a while but no worries." Shooting Star said, simply. She flew past the brunette and into the building.

"And who are you?" The girl asked, turning to Bumblebee.

"I'm Bumblebee, leader of the Titans East." Bumblebee introduced herself, shaking the Goth's hand.

"I'm Dawn, sorceress and dark one of West Heroines." The brunette gave a small smile. Just then Shooting Star flew out with a tiny bottle with a black liquid in it.

"Dawn, I hope you don't mind but I need to borrow this." The ginger flew out the door and turned to her friend again. "I promise I'll be back before sunrise."

Bumblebee flew behind Shooting Star all the way back to Titans East tower. Obviously, the ginger wasn't going to waste any more time. Once they were back in the infirmary, Aqualad was asleep and the twins were sitting on Shooting Star's bed. Once they saw her they grabbed each other's hands and zipped over to her side. Shooting Star floated over Aqualad's body and slid one drop of the dark liquid into his mouth. The Atlantian stirred but did not wake up.

"He should feel better by morning…when he wakes up." Shooting Star chirped and flew out of the infirmary. They all settled in the main room and Shooting Star started telling them about the West Heroines.

"Dawn and I became a duo months ago to keep people of Gotham city safe from crime and even assisted Batman and sometimes even Batgirl. Three weeks ago we met this girl who called herself Phoenix and she became a part of our team after she helped us complete our mission with Penguin."

Shooting Star continued to ramble on about her 'team' as Robin entered with Speedy who had a protective arm over his shoulders. The male red head froze when he noticed Shooting Star in the room.

"Hello." Shooting Star greeted, cheerily.

"Shooting Star, this is Speedy. Speedy, this is Shooting Star." Bumblebee introduced both of the gingers to each other. Speedy just gave the girl a small nod, keeping a protective hold on his 'younger brother'.

"Anyway, another thing about me…I'm half Martian." Shooting Star added, continuing her story. "My father was a Martian and my mother was a human."

"So you're half alien?" Speedy asked. Shooting Star nodded.

"I never knew my father," Shooting Star continued. "He disappeared before my mother even found out she was pregnant with me. I pretended to be normal when it came to going outside and I would practice my powers at home. My name is Louisa Caleb-"

"Wait, why did you give away your secret identity?" Bumblebee asked, incredulously. Shooting Star laughed.

"I'm not wearing a mask, I don't keep secrets." Shooting Star giggled. "When I'm in a safe place I prefer to be called Louisa."

"Oh, well…My real name's Karen. Karen Beecher." Bumblebee introduced herself.

"Hello Karen, I'm Louisa." Shooting Star said, playfully. The two girls laughed along with the others before Shooting Star (or Louisa) turned to the others. "You guys are…?"

"Richard Grayson, Dick for short." Robin said, softly as he removed his mask to reveal his baby blue eyes.

"Roy Harper." Speedy said, removing his mask as well. Speedy (or Roy) had sparkling green eyes.

"Dawn's real name is Aurora Black and Phoenix is Aulani Kennedy." Louisa continued. Roy, Dick, and Karen listened to every detail of Louisa's stories as Shooting Star. When Dick yawned, Louisa looked at her watch. 2:30 AM.

"It's late. We should sleep." Louisa said, feeling tired as well. "I'll be looking forward to taking you to meet Dawn and Phoenix."

"I can't wait, girl." Karen yawned. "Goodnight guys."

"Night Bee." Roy muttered, holding onto Dick as he started falling asleep. Dick put his head on Roy's shoulder and closed his eyes. That was something they haven't done in a year. Roy felt like they were kids again when Dick would cuddle up with his brothers. Roy lay down on the couch, careful not to wake Dick, and fell asleep with his arms around his little brother, protectively.


End file.
